Sob o sol do Texas
by Boa Pergunta
Summary: Sam e Dean partem para mais uma caçada, mas nem tudo que parece é, e no Texas tudo pode acontecer...


Eram 6:30 da manhã. Dean acordou com o sol forte do Texas queimando seu rosto. Sam estava concentrado na direção. Dean espreguiçou-se lentamente. Piscou os olhos, não adiantava, procurou seus óculos escuros no porta-luvas. Colocou-os e endireitou-se no banco.

- Não pode ser natural o sol brilhar tanto assim a essa hora – Resmungou Dean, tentando acostumar-se com a luz forte - Onde estamos?

- Já estamos no Texas. Apenas algumas milhas até Laredo.

- O inferno deve ser quente assim – Praguejou mais uma vez Dean, ao perceber que Sam parecia se divertir com o mau-humor matinal do irmão.

- Dean, você está ficando velho cara, já acorda reclamando! Porque você não arranja alguma coisa pra passar o tempo, estaremos lá em menos de uma hora.

- Nunca ouvi falar de vampiros no Texas, onde esse mundo vai parar...

- Pelo que Bobby disse, eles fugiram do México, e você sabe, eles vão de um lugar para outro, não se estabelecem por muito tempo, por isso precisamos pegá-los no ninho, porque estes não são vampiros amigáveis – recapitulou Sam. Quem sabe com aquela conversa Dean acordasse de vez...

O telefone de Dean tocou e o nome de Bobby apareceu no identificador de chamadas.

- Bom dia pra você também amorzinho, quero ovos beneditinos e suco de frutas silvestres para meu café da manhã se não se importa – disse Dean, com seu sarcasmo habitual - Bobby, se eu já não tivesse acordado com esse maldito sol do Texas eu juro que...Não se liga pra ninguém tão cedo a não ser que...

Bobby mandou Dean calar a boca e ouvir. Por Deus, Dean ficava insuportável quando passava tanto tempo sem uma garota.

- O que? Mas que diabos? Você tem certeza disso? – Dean parecia confuso com tudo que Bobby dizia. – Tudo bem, nós vamos checar mesmo assim. Avisamos se houver qualquer novidade. Tchau.

- O que foi? O que é que Bobby disse? – Sam estava impaciente.

- Já acabaram com eles.

- Desculpe, pode repetir?

- Bobby captou uma chamada do rádio de polícia de Laredo. Disseram que houve uma chacina no começo dessa madrugada. A polícia encontrou vários corpos, todos com a cabeça cortada, numa casa que fica próximo da entrada norte da cidade. Nenhuma digital, nenhuma arma, nenhum suspeito. – Dean estava um pouco frustrado.

- Estranho, parece que algum caçador passou por lá... Tomara que não tenha sido o Gordon. Não quero encontrar aquele cara tão cedo...

- Gordon ainda está preso. Bobby confirmou isso, foi a primeira suspeita dele. Teremos que chegar lá pra tirar isso tudo a limpo. Nunca na minha vida perdi uma caçada porque alguém chegou primeiro. Isso é desestimulante. Isso não é o maldito mercado financeiro, sabe, não era pra ter concorrência!

- Dean, se alguém os matou antes que matassem mais alguém temos que respirar aliviados!

- É, que seja.

Depois de uns 40 minutos os irmãos Winchester passaram pela entrada norte da cidade. Menos de dois minutos depois já podiam ver a movimentação da polícia ao redor da casa. Parecia uma casa familiar demais para ser o covil dos vampiros.

Pararam o Impala há alguns metros do portão. Sam pegou credenciais de repórteres para ele e Dean. Apresentaram-se aos policiais, que os deixaram entrar e fazer algumas perguntas, mas não permitiram fotos. "Tudo bem" pensou Sam. "Não vamos precisar da câmera pra isso mesmo...".

- Então – começou Dean – os corpos foram encontrados durante a madrugada?

- Sim, recebemos um chamado da recepcionista do hotel que fica aqui ao lado. Ela ouviu gritos. Quando chegamos aqui encontramos a casa desse jeito. Parece que as vítimas estavam se preparando para sair, todos bem arrumados e... – o policial foi interrompido por Sam.

- Essas pessoas moravam aqui? Quero dizer, os vizinhos os conheciam?

- Pelo que sabemos, estavam hospedados aqui, com o Sr. e a Sra. Montgomery, que são os donos da casa. Pelo menos foi o que disseram ao pessoal do bar que freqüentavam, mas agora já não temos tanta certeza.

- E porque diz isso? - Dean estava muito, muito intrigado.

- Porque o casal foi encontrado no porão, e parece que estavam mortos há pelos menos uma semana. E o que é mais intrigante, suas cabeças não foram cortadas, apenas não havia uma gota de sangue em seus corpos.

- Espere aí, se eu entendi bem, então são 9 corpos no total, mas com a cabeça cortada apenas 7? E provavelmente os 7 foram mortos ontem à noite, ao contrário do casal no porão?

- Isso filho. Nós também estamos intrigados. Achamos que eles eram ladrões, e aproveitaram-se porque ninguém deu pela falta dos Montgomery. Eles raramente saiam de casa sabe, plantavam tudo em sua própria horta, só iam ao mercado a cada 15 dias. Mas é estranho, porque se apossariam da casa, e porque diabos alguém entraria aqui e cortaria a cabeça deles, e um bando tão grande de ladrões. Não faz muito sentido para nós. – O policial que eles "entrevistavam" era um senhor que aparentava seus 60 anos, um pouco gordo e careca. Suava e limpava a testa com um lenço encardido.

- Você disse que quem chamou a polícia foi a recepcionista do hotel? – Dean quis saber.

- Sim, Lory está no turno da madrugada esta noite, e ligou assim que ouviu os gritos.

- Será que ela se incomodaria de nos dar algumas declarações? – perguntou Sam cauteloso.

- Creio que ela não vai se importar. Se não me engano ela termina o turno às 8h. É melhor se apressarem garotos.

- Obrigado, muito obrigado! - agradeceu Sam efusivamente.

"Esses garotos de faculdade, fazem tudo para colocar uma reportagem cruel no jornal do campus. Até credenciais falsas!" – Pensou o policial, divertido com a perspicácia dos meninos.

Os garotos nem precisaram do carro pra chegar ao hotel, andaram menos de uma quadra e já estavam lá. Aproveitariam para se hospedar, afinal, tomar um banho e descansar um pouco já que o trabalho fora feito não parecia má idéia. Entraram pela porta de vidro que dava para um saguão simples, não era um hotel luxuoso, mas estava longe de ser um motel de beira de estrada como eles estavam acostumados. Avistaram no balcão uma garota que aparentava seus 23 anos. Era loira, não muito alta, devia ter mais ou menos 1,60m. Tinha um belo par de seios, espremidos na camisete com os dois primeiros botões abertos, formando um decote bem sensual, e tinha a logo do hotel bordada do lado esquerdo. Dean suspirou, pensando que talvez finalmente poderia sair da "seca".

- Você deve ser a Lory – Disse Dean com seu melhor sorriso.

- Sim, posso ajudá-los? – respondeu a garota, quase derretendo, e ao mesmo tempo não se contendo e "secando" Sam de cima abaixo.

- Gostaríamos de um quarto. E de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre a chacina aqui na casa ao lado, estamos fazendo uma reportagem, se não se importa... – Sam imitou o jeito de Dean, só para se divertir, e estava se achando ridículo, mas então a garota lhe devolveu o sorriso, estava confusa. Os dois estariam dando em cima dela afinal?

- Claro, o que gostariam de saber? – disse Lory, sentindo o rosto corar.

- Foi você quem chamou a polícia, né? Quero dizer, deve ter sido horrível, os gritos, deve ter ficado muito assustada – Dizia Dean num tom de melhor amigo tarado que fez Sam segurar o riso. Lory franziu a testa, e logo depois mostrou uma expressão mais relaxada.

- Na verdade, não sei a morte deles foi tão terrível sabe? Deus me perdoe, mas eu aposto que as mortes vão parar agora. Essas pessoas chegaram aqui do nada. Deveríamos ter desconfiado que não eram parentes dos Montgomery. Eles nunca recebiam parentes, nem nada, eram tão quietos, quase nunca saiam de casa. E esses "parentes" eles...eles eram uns arruaceiros sabe? Arranjaram briga pela cidade toda, e as pessoas que morreram nesses assaltos na região ultimamente, posso jurar que foram eles! E aquela maldita que não estava na casa... Espero que tenha ido pra bem longe! – Lory estava descontrolada. E Dean, aproveitando-se da situação, pegou em seu braço, de leve, tentando fazê-la se acalmar.

- Fique calma, ok? Eu sei que isso tudo é indignante, mas você precisa ficar calma, acabou agora... – Dean usava seu tom mais compreensivo, e Sam estava pensando sem parar naquilo que ouvira.

- O que você disse sobre alguém que não estava na casa? – Quis saber Sam, que mal conseguia conter sua preocupação.

- A pior deles, parecia a chefe da gangue, sabe? Ela esteve aqui causando encrenca no bar do hotel um pouco antes de tudo começar. Ela disse que qualquer dia ia me pegar, me ameaçou, imagine? Mas não voltou para a casa, acho que ela foi para o centro, para o bar que eles costumavam freqüentar, ou algo assim. E agora que isso aconteceu, eu duvido que ela volte. Os policiais disseram que eles mataram os Montgomery! Há mais de uma semana, imagine! Deixando os corpos dos coitados apodrecendo no porão! Por Deus, eu não tenho pena do que fizeram com eles!

- Lory – interrompeu Dean – Você viu alguém? Entrando, ou saindo da casa? Tem alguma idéia de quem possa ter feito isso?

- Eu? Imagina, e mesmo que tivesse, por Deus não contaria, foi bem feito sabe? Só não consigo pensar naquela outra solta por aí! Deus sabe quantos eles já mataram por aí e...

- Você pode descrevê-la? A garota que não estava na casa – dessa vez quem interrompeu foi Sam.

- Ah, ela é comum, morena, estatura média, cabelos lisos.

- Ok, será que poderia nos dar a chave do quarto? Precisamos muito descansar um pouco – Sam disse antes que ela começasse a se prolongar.

- Ah, claro, aqui está, duas de solteiro não é?

- Sim, isso mesmo, muito obrigado – Dean agradeceu, surpreso por não ter que explicar que não era uma cama de casal e que eles eram apenas irmãos...Pelo que parecia, no Texas eles não costumavam julgar as pessoas, já era algo de bom... Dirigiram-se ao quarto.

- Ei Dean! Porque não volta lá pra tentar conseguir o telefone, ou o numero do quarto dela, se é que me entende?

- Não sei cara...Acho que ela fala demais...

Os dois explodiram numa gargalhada e entraram no quarto. Precisavam conversar seriamente sobre o que acabaram de ouvir.

- Cara, quem foi esse maldito incompetente? Deixou uma pra trás e...

- Dean! – Sam de repente gritou, se dando conta de algo que ambos haviam deixado passar - Foram dois deixados para trás! Bobby nos disse nove vampiros, certo? Nove! Pois bem, eram nove corpos na casa, mas o casal Montgomery não era vampiro, então, isso significa que dois escaparam. Uma nós já sabemos quem é, precisamos descobrir se eles saíram da cidade, devem estar juntos.

- Droga! Eu não tinha me lembrado disso, são dois! E o pior é que com certeza sabem que estão sendo caçados! Será que já saíram da cidade?

- Eu não sei cara, mas vamos ter que começar por algum lugar. Ainda é muito cedo para o bar estar aberto, então acho que não há muito que fazer agora.

- Tente dormir um pouco, você esteve dirigindo a noite inteira, vou buscar algo para comer, daqui algumas horas vamos ao centro para investigar esse tal bar.

- Vou tentar dormir um pouco sim.

Sam tomou um banho rápido, mas frio, porque realmente fazia muito calor. Pensou em se vestir, mas não conseguiria nem cochilar por causa do clima quente do Texas, então decidiu deitar-se somente de cueca. O sol que entrava pela janela ardia. Levantou, fechou as cortinas e voltou a deitar. Virou de um lado para outro, ajeitou-se de bruços. Foi relaxando aos poucos e deixando-se adormecer, até cair num sono profundo.

Alguém bateu de leve na porta. Sam nem se mexeu. A porta entreabriu-se. Lory entrou no quarto, pé ante pé. Viu Sam dormindo profundamente, o corpo quase todo nu. A pele levemente dourada, os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, os músculos dos braços suavemente contraídos, as costas largas, as pernas longas e musculosas. O corpo todo um pouco úmido de suor. Ela sentia seu corpo tremer, estava maravilhada com aquela visão. Ficou ali admirando aquele homem pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, quando o barulho da porta se abrindo a despertou do transe. Assustou-se, virou-se bruscamente. Era Dean. Olhou-a com desconfiança.

- Estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – Disse ele, num tom de deboche que a deixou completamente sem graça.

- Não, me desculpe, é que...Eu vi você sair, achei que seu irmão tinha ido com você e...Bem eu... entrei pra ver se estava tudo em ordem com o quarto, eu não... Ah, me desculpe mesmo, eu não queria...

- Ei, ei, calma. Tudo bem, eu sei que o garotão aqui é lindo, ele puxou ao irmão sabe? É difícil tirar os olhos, não é? – Dean sabia que a moça ficaria ainda mais constrangida, mas ele não podia perder a chance.

- Oh, me desculpe mesmo, da próxima vez eu ligo – Ela ia falando e andado em direção à porta - eu não deveria ter entrado, sinto muito e... Bem, se precisarem de qualquer coisa basta chamar o serviço de quarto. Desculpe mais uma vez! – Disse isso e saiu, torcendo para que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e se esconder, estava morta de vergonha.

Dean riu.

- Pensei que o turno dela acabava às 8h...

Sentou-se na cama e riu mais ainda. Olhou para Sam dormindo seminu e gargalhou. Sam acordou.

- Já é hora do almoço? O que houve? O que é tão engraçado?

- Nada Sammy garanhão, nada! Coma alguma coisa enquanto eu me troco, precisamos sair.

- Você descobriu alguma coisa?

- Sim, a senhora da lanchonete me contou umas coisinhas interessantes.

- Que coisinhas? – quis saber Sam impaciente.

- Que ouviu dois policiais conversando hoje, e eles estavam falando sobre as duas moças que não estavam na casa. Que não deixaram a cidade, porque foram vistas hoje cedo no centro, e logo em seguida as duas saídas da cidade foram fechadas, pois elas são suspeitas de assassinato e estão sendo procuradas pela polícia. Não que isso vá segurá-las por muito tempo, por isso precisamos agir.

- Por onde vamos começar? – Sam estava preocupado, olhou para o relógio, ainda faltava pouco mais de 15 minutos para o meio dia – Onde elas estariam a esta hora do dia?

- Aí é que está. Ninguém faz a menor idéia!

Os irmãos Winchester estavam pensativos quando o telefone do quarto tocou. Sam atendeu de pronto. Era Lory.

- Oi. Desculpe incomodá-los, mas é que surgiu uma coisa nova sobre a matéria que vocês estão cobrindo aqui na cidade.

- Imagina, não incomodou não, qual é a novidade?

- Bem, apareceu mais um corpo sem cabeça e um corpo sem sangue e...

- Quando, onde? – ele interrompeu, conversara com ela o suficiente para saber que poderia arrancar informações preciosas dela, desde que não a deixasse falar muito sobre nada, apenas o necessário.

- Bem... agora mesmo, no centro da cidade. As notícias aqui correm. A polícia está indo para lá agora e...

- Obrigado Lory! – e desligou antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder.

Contou a Dean o que acabara de ficar sabendo e em poucos minutos estavam no Impala, a caminho do centro. Era uma cidade pequena, não precisaram rodar muito pra encontrar o local. Era um estúdio de tatuagem. Os carros de polícia chegaram poucos minutos antes deles. Desceram do carro e foram investigar com os curiosos ao redor.

- Sabe o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Dean a uma senhora que parecia esperar na janela por algum acontecimento novo para comentar.

- Parece que mataram duas pessoas aí. O pobre Joe, que apesar de fazer essas esquisitices na pele das pessoas eram um bom homem, e parece que não deixaram uma gota de sangue no corpo. E uma daquelas mulheres vulgares da gangue que foi assassinada essa madrugada, essa sem a cabeça! Esses crimes parecem coisa de Los Angeles!

- Pra senhora ver o que televisão demais pode fazer – Dean disse isso num tom ameaçador que fez a velhinha calar-se e sentir-se culpada por assistir televisão o dia todo. – A senhora ouviu falar de mais alguém por aí? Outra pessoa envolvida?

- Parece que ele estava tatuando alguém, porque o material estava todo em volta dele, e aquela máquina cheia de agulhas estava caída no chão, ligada ainda, veja só! – Ela parecia deleitar-se ao contar tudo que acabara de ouvir. A fofoca era mesmo uma arte naquela cidadezinha.

- Mas não poderia ser a moça sem cabeça? – Sam quis saber.

- Oh, não. O garoto que encontrou os corpos disse que a moça não tinha tatuagem nenhuma!

Dean e Sam afastaram-se discretamente, e foram contornando a loja, que ficava ao lado de um beco. Precisavam de alguma pista.

- Parece que elas estiveram aqui há pouco tempo Dean! E agora só resta uma, e não deve estar longe!

- Tem razão. Mas o que mais me intriga nesse momento é: Quem diabos é esse caçador que está por aí fazendo tudo à prestação, Sammy?

- Não importa Dean! Precisamos de uma pista! Ela deve ter deixado algum rastro, ela... – nesse momento Sam parou, começou a olhar fixamente para a parede do prédio.

Era um prédio baixo, três andares. Havia sangue na parede e na escada de incêndio. Dean percebeu para onde o irmão olhava, conferiu a faca que trazia guardada na bainha de couro, enfiada por dentro da calça, na parte de trás, como um revólver. Começou a subir as escadas, Sam o seguiu. Analisava atentamente para onde iam as marcas de sangue. Dean ia entrar por uma janela, já estava no último andar, quando ouviu um barulho no terraço. Fez sinal para Sam seguí-lo em silêncio. Quando chegou ao terraço viu marcas de sangue que levavam à escada para dentro do prédio. Entrou sem fazer o menor barulho e já no primeiro lance viu a figura de uma garota encolhida em um degrau, encostada na parede, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sam estava bem atrás dele.

Num golpe rápido e certeiro Dean imobilizou a garota, agachando-se atrás dela, prendendo-a pelas costa com os joelhos e segurando seus braços com as mãos. Sam parou de frente para ela, encarou-a.

- Mostre seus dentes – ordenou Sam.

- Não vou lhes mostrar nada! Soltem-me!

- Vamos lá! Mostre seus dentes, não estou com toda paciência do mundo – Dean disse, segurando a garota com tanta firmeza que ela não conseguia se mover. Com dois movimentos rápidos, pegou a faca e a desembainhou, e colocou-a no pescoço da garota, de maneira que qualquer movimento brusco seria fatal.

- Por favor, me solte! – ela chorou e suplicou, fazendo Sam duvidar por um momento.

Sam pegou sua faca, fez um pequeno corte na mão. Passou as mãos bem perto do rosto dela. O suficiente para despertar seu instinto e seus dentes afiados brotarem de sua gengiva como grandes presas de um animal faminto.

- Não adianta me matar, eu tratei de transformar alg... – as antes que ela pudesse concluir, Dean Cortou seu pescoço, Sam saiu da frente num pulo quando o sangue jorrou. Ela caiu deitada nas escadas e Dean terminou de decaptá-la enquanto Sam se controlava para não vomitar.

- Jesus! Cara, isso é muito pior do que salgar e queimar ossos. – Sam estava enjoado.

- Você diz isso pra mim?

- Tire a roupa dela Dean.

- Sammy, você está maluco? Tudo bem que eu estou à perigo, mas isso já é demais!

- Dean, será que dá pra pensar com a cabeça de cima um pouco? Precisamos ver se ela tem uma tatuagem, tá lembrado?

- Nossa! Você pensa em cada coisa...

Sam não quis prolongar a discussão, estava enjoado e a polícia estava logo ao lado, precisavam dar o fora dali.

Revistaram todo o corpo da garota, nenhuma tatuagem. Voltaram ao terraço e limparam o sangue das mãos e do rosto. Estavam de camiseta preta e azul-marinho, viraram-nas do avesso, não daria pra perceber o sangue. Ninguém iria reparar nisso no meio da multidão que se formava da frente do prédio até o Impala. Desceram por onde subiram, tomando todo cuidado para não serem vistos. Misturaram-se aos curiosos. Fizeram mais algumas perguntas para disfarçar. Voltaram ao hotel. Livraram-se das roupas sujas de sangue. Já era meio da tarde. Não tinham conseguido dizer uma palavra um ao outro desde que entraram no carro. Aquilo tudo estava ficando muito confuso, fora de controle.

- O que vamos fazer agora? Tem mais um solto por aí. E o pior é que voltamos à estaca zero! Pode ser qualquer um! – Sam já estava impaciente com toda aquela história.

- Você consegue captar a freqüência do rádio da polícia?

- Consigo, claro.

- Então por hora, vamos ficar atentos, caso alguém tente sair da cidade, ou surja alguma outra notícia sobre o assunto. Enquanto isso vamos pensar no que fazer, por onde começar. – Dean estava decidido a acabar com aquilo antes que matasse mais alguém.

Sam abriu seu laptop, e poucos minutos depois já estavam conectados à freqüência do rádio de polícia de Laredo. Nenhuma novidade. Ninguém tentara deixar a cidade.

- Sam, não é possível! Tem que ter alguma coisa, alguma pista! – Olhou ao redor. No criado mudo havia uma porção de panfletos. Restaurantes, floriculturas, lavanderias...- Sammy, veja isso! – Entregou ao irmão mais novo um panfleto de um bar. Parecia ser a única "balada" da cidade.

- Noite do double drink? É, hoje é sábado. Se tiver um lugar pra onde todo mundo com menos de 70 anos da cidade vai hoje, esse lugar é o "Night Club", que nome original – Sam disse isso num tom de deboche que fez os dois rirem.

- É Sammy, é um ponto de partida. Por eliminatória, metade da cidade estará lá.

- Então, temos algumas horas até à noite, o que faremos?

- Porque não pergunta a Lory se ela estará de folga e a convida para ir ao bar conosco? Ela gosta de você Sammy boy...

- O quê? – Sam parecia chocado.

- Ah, o qual o problema? Ela é bonitinha...

- É, desde que não abra a boca.

- Ah, você é um menino muito mau! – Disse Dean, num tom cantado, como se imitasse uma avó repreendendo o neto.

- Dean, quem precisa desesperadamente de uma garota é você!

- Pelo menos eu admito isso.

- Ah, qual é! Eu vou dar uma volta, conversar com as pessoas pela cidade e ver o que mais eu descubro! Veja se pelo menos fica atento ao rádio da polícia! – Sam saiu batendo a porta atrás de si e pensando que Dean às vezes era inacreditável!

Dean esticou-se na cama e riu. Relaxou um pouco e começou a pensar numa maneira de encontrar o novo vampiro. Sentou em frente ao laptop. Começou a procurar lendas sobre vampiros, características comuns a todos, comportamento de novos vampiros, algo que permitisse reconhece-los, qualquer coisa.

Sam saiu do hotel pensando em como Dean era um pervertido. Ele achava ruim o fato de o irmão ser tão galinha, não ter respeito pelos sentimentos das garotas, mas estava começando a pensar que era melhor assim, porque Dean definitivamente ficava impossível quando estava "na seca". Decidiu caminhar. Quando atingiu a avenida principal da cidade, resolveu que iria até o centro e esperaria por Dean direto no bar, já estava no fim da tarde mesmo. Ligou para avisar o irmão. Quando chegou ao centro entrou numa lanchonete para comer alguma coisa decente, a comida que o irmão trazia era impraticável. Estava indo em direção a uma mesa vazia quanto viu Lory sozinha tomando uma cerveja. Achou-a muito mais atraente que da última vez que a vira na recepção do hotel. Ela usava uma calça jeans, sandálias de salto alto e uma blusa vermelha muito sensual, com os cabelos soltos nos ombros. Estava com a maquiagem mais carregada. Pensou um pouco. Ela era incrivelmente atraente, como ele poderia não ter percebido antes? Deve ter sido o sono, afinal, ele tinha dirigido a noite toda.

- Lory?

- Ah, Christopher Foxworth, não é?

- Ahm...isso! Claro! Tudo bem?

- Sim. Só um pouco solitária. E você?

- Ah, sem companhia também. Posso me sentar?

- Claro.

Sam não saberia explicar. Estava flertando com a tagarela do hotel. Mas ela estava tão bonita e, parecia tão agradável. Talvez ela só falasse tanto no hotel, algum tipo de excesso de hospitalidade ou algo assim.

- Então, pensando em jantar? – perguntou ela, erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda e abrindo um sorriso muito charmoso. Sam estava derretido.

- É, mas nem faço idéia do que pedir.

- Eu não estou com fome, mas recomendo os "nachos calientes". Os melhores nachos que você vai encontrar antes de chegar ao México, com toda certeza! Deu uma piscadela simpática e continuou a encarar Sam. – Você gosta de comida mexicana?

- Gosto sim. Vou seguir seu conselho. Você tem certeza que não quer me acompanhar nos nachos?

- Tenho sim, obrigada, mas posso te acompanhar na cerveja se você pedir uma!

Sam fez sinal para a garçonete. Pediu a comida e mais duas cervejas. Estava hipnotizado.

Dean fechou o laptop. A maioria daquelas lendas era furada, ele sabia bem. Aproveitou pouca coisa, poucos padrões que pudessem ajudar a identificar o que eles procuravam. Tomou um banho e se trocou. Procurou seu perfume. Calçou os sapatos, pegou as anotações e colocou o relógio. Conferiu tudo, carteira, chave, celular, revolver, faca, ok. Saiu para encontrar o irmão e contar as coisas que descobriu. Antes fez uma parada no necrotério, precisava se prevenir.

Chegou ao "Night Club". O lugar estava lotado. Pessoas de todos os tipos estavam lá. Ligou para Sam. Ele ainda estava na lanchonete.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aí? Não combinamos de nos encontrar aqui às 22h?

- Desculpe, é que eu estou aqui conversando com a Lory, e perdi a noção da hora, eu chego aí num minuto!

Dean entendeu. Conversar com aquela garota sem perder a noção da hora era mesmo muito difícil, ela nunca calava a boca! Foi até o bar e pediu uma dose de tequila. O barman lhe deu duas. "Ah, claro! A noite do double drink" pensou ele. Tomou uma, depois a outra e olhou em volta eliminando mentalmente quem não se encaixava no perfil. Sobraram poucos. Ele tinha um plano. Onde diabos estava Sammy?

- Olha! Não é seu irmão, Alexander? – Dean ouviu a voz de Lory. Olhou para trás. Uau! Agora ele entendeu mesmo o atraso do caçula.

- Lory! Ahm... irmão! – Cumprimentou Dean, tentando lembrar-se do nome que Sam estava usando.

- Alex – Sam conteve uma risadinha. – a festa está animada, não é?

- Ah, pode apostar que sim. Será que, posso falar com você um momento, sobre umas coisas pra matéria, temos que enviar ao jornal amanhã, você sabe.

- Ah, claro, podemos sim. Você nos dá um momento Lory?

- Claro Chris, vou para a pista dançar enquanto vocês conversam.

Ela saiu e os garotos foram para o outro lado do bar, onde o ruído era menor.

- Então, o que descobriu? – perguntou curioso Sam.

- Bem, enquanto você tirou algumas horinhas de folga com sua nova amiga, eu estive pesquisando sobre como descobrir quem é o novo vampiro...Isso soa um pouco "ao contrário" pra você Sammy?

- Olha Dean, eu não planejei isso...Eu fui comer alguma coisa, e encontrei com ela por acaso, e... Ela é legal cara! Acho que ela faz algum tipo tagarela no hotel, mas não é assim normalmente.

- Tá tudo bem, que seja. Você sabe que as lendas sobre vampiros são incontáveis, e eu só achei duas coisas em comum entre todas elas. Os vampiros recém transformados demoram de 12 a 24 horas para sentir fome, e depois disso seu instinto os leva a atacar, e, além disso, têm um charme irresistível. São incrivelmente sensuais e, só transformam os que consideram atraentes. Ou seja: vampiro feio é coisa rara. O que é uma coisa a nosso favor nessa cidade, já que aqui 70 das pessoas são idosas e 29 são bem feinhas...E seja lá quem for, está começando ficar faminto!

- Essa é a caçada da sua vida, cara! A mulher mais bonita que você encontrar terá de matar – Sam riu divertidamente. Mas logo parou e começou a pensar numa maneira prática de encontrar a criatura. Dean fechou a cara e começou.

- Eu estava mentalmente eliminando as pessoas poucos charmosas, e pensei numa maneira de descobrir quem é. É um pouco arriscado, mas acho que é a única maneira considerando a situação.

- E qual é?

- Nós vamos fazer um pequeno corte em nossas mãos, como você fez hoje à tarde no prédio. Vamos começar a circular por aí, e ao encontrarmos algum suspeito, passamos o corte perto do rosto deles, sem querer, sabe? Isso aqui está mesmo cheio...

"É como atrair tubarões" pensou Sam.

- E se nos atacar no meio de todos? Não sei se é uma boa idéia cortar a cabeça de alguém aqui dentro...

- Bem Sammy, vamos ter que fazer a coisa direito. Não é pra passar o sangue na cara de ninguém, só deixar perto suficiente pra sentir o cheiro e ver a reação da pessoa. Num lugar cheio assim vai tentar se controlar, você sabe. Então quando o pequeno drácula se contorcer ao sentir cheiro de sangue, a "isca" vai direto para a saída dos fundos, naquele beco escuro e silencioso onde ninguém vai pensar em ir.

- E claro que a "isca" será seguida pelo vampiro! Cara! Estou orgulhoso de você!

- Menos Sam, menos...Vamos nos separar. Quem de nós descobrir, liga imediatamente para o outro, à caminho do beco.

- Dean, quem gosta de bancar o herói e fazer tudo sozinho é você.

- Ah, não começa!

Separaram-se. Dean foi para um outro ambiente do Club, onde havia um palco e uma garota estava fazendo voz e violão. Esse ambiente era mais tranqüilo, tinham pessoas mais velhas, e não havia pista de dança, só mesas no meio do salão. Dean pensou em sentar-se, mas achou melhor se encostar no balcão, de onde teria uma vista mais panorâmica. Pegou uma cerveja. Olhou ao redor. Ninguém que chamasse atenção. A não ser, a cantora. Ela era muito, muito bonita. Cabelos pretos, num corte channel, olhos escuros e expressivos, tinha seios grandes e pernas muito bem torneadas, um sorriso de matar. Dean chegou mais perto. Ela olhou-o nos olhos. Dean sentiu como um tiro. Sentiu-se corar. Sentiu uma atração incrível. Respirou fundo, tomou um gole de cerveja. Encarou-a. Ela devolvia-lhe cada olhar. Começou a analisar cada movimento dela. Parecia hipnotizado. De repente se seu conta. Quando ela colocou a mão direita no microfone, abrindo um pouco o punho, ele pode ver que ela tinha uma tatuagem, ainda com o plástico filme por cima. Parecia uma flor, uma orquídea negra, talvez. Dean quase não tinha dúvidas. Só podia ser ela! Sentou-se. Esperou até que o show terminasse. Ela desceu e veio direto ao seu encontro. Parou em frente à ele. Apoiou uma das mãos na mesa. Dean pôde ver a tatuagem, era mesmo uma flor, uma tulipa negra, recém feita.

- Olá! Sou a Emily! Nunca vi você por aqui antes. – Disse ela com um sorriso irresistível.

- Oi, sou Alexander. Estou só de passagem.

- Me paga uma bebida, cavalheiro? – Emily perguntou, já sentando ao lado dele.

- Claro, o que você gostaria de beber?

"Eu não ousaria te dizer" pensou ela, apenas lançou-le um olhar no mínimo...guloso.

- Uma cerveja está ótimo pra mim!

- Pois não. Dean levantou-se e foi ao balcão. Pegou duas cervejas. Quando virou-se para voltar à mesa, deu de cara com Emily bem atrás dele. Levou um susto.

- Que tal se tomarmos um pouco de ar fresco junto com a cerveja? Estou morrendo de calor aqui dentro.

- Puxa, isso seria ótimo! – Dean vibrou. Não fizera esforço algum para levá-la ao local do "abate". Se não se conhecesse bem, diria que ele é o vampiro sexy seduzindo uma moça indefesa...

Dean pegou-a pela mão e a levou para a saída dos fundos. Achou melhor mandar uma mensagem de texto para Sam. Emily estava muito perto e poderia ouvir a conversa. Ao passarem pela porta ela olhou ao redor.

- Bem, eu pensei que nós iríamos para a frente, sabe? Não costumo andar em becos com desconhecidos charmosos...

- Ah, eu posso lhe garantir que sou um rapaz de confiança.

Um barulho desviou a atenção dos dois. Sam saiu pela mesma porta que eles haviam saído há poucos minutos, mas aos beijos com Lory. O casalzinho estava pegando fogo.

- É, mais confiável que aquele cara ali eu posso apostar que é!

"Mas que diabos! O que deu no Sam? É isso que ele chama de trabalho em equipe?" Dean estava surpreso com a atitude de Sam.

- Bem, talvez seja bom dar um passeio à luz do luar... – Dean tentou parecer romântico.

- Eu adoraria!

Ao virarem a primeira esquina, Dean certificou-se de que não havia ninguém por perto. Respirou fundo. Discretamente fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão esquerda. Disfarçou.

- Ai!

- O que houve Alexander?

- Nada, só acho que cortei minha mão e nem tinha percebido.

- Deixe-me ver isso.

Emily puxou a mão de Dean e levou-a a boca, quase como que num reflexo. Num movimento rápido, ele tentou imobilizá-la, mas ela reagiu. Ele tentou golpeá-la nas costas, mas ela se protegeu numa virada brusca e torceu o braço dele. Lutaram por muito tempo. Até que Dean conseguiu prensá-la contra a parede, segurando seus braços e pressionando suas pernas contra as dela, de maneira que ela não podia se mexer.

- Quem é você? Um dos irmãos Winchester ou algo assim?

- Você ouviu falar de mim doçura? – Dean estava confuso.

- Qual é? Foi uma brincadeira! Todo mundo sabe que esses caras são uma lenda!

- Não tenho tempo para besteiras. Vamos lá, mostre seus dentes queridinha!

- O que? Você está pensando que eu sou... uma vampira? Não poderia mesmo ser um Winchester!

- O que você pensa que sabe sobre os Winchester?

- Sei o que ouvi falar. Mas não vou lhe dizer uma palavra! Me solte!!

Sem deixar que ela se mexesse, Dean pegou uma seringa que trazia no bolso.

- Sabe o que é isso? Sabe o que vou fazer com isso se não me mostrar seus dentinhos por bem?

- Oh não!!! Sangue de morto!!!

Emily disse isso e caiu na gargalhada. Numa fração de segundo em que Dean se distraiu ela arrancou a seringa de sua mão e enfiou em seu próprio braço. Dean estava perplexo.

- Está vendo agora? Idiota! Eu não sou uma vampira! Ainda vai cortar minha cabeça?

- Eu... Eu... Sinto muito. Eu me enganei, mas é que você... Espere um momento. Como você sabe quem eu sou?

- Eu não sei quem você é tá legal? Eu fiz uma piada porque você luta bem. E só!

- Não senhora! Você me perguntou se eu era um dos irmãos Winchester!

- É, você sabe. É uma lenda. Os irmãos caçadores que vagavam pelo país atrás do sobrenatural, lutavam como ninjas e mandavam qualquer coisa pro inferno, além de serem lindos.

- Uma lenda? Onde você ouviu isso?

- Eu tenho amigos caçadores. Eles falam muito, você sabe. Eu mesma queria ser caçadora, mas...

De repente um grito cortou a noite. Dean correu de volta para o beco.

- Sam? Sammy?

- Dean! Aqui!

Sam estava sentado no chão, no canto mais escuro e afastado do beco. Ao seu lado o corpo de Lory, a cabeça fora cortada. As presas ainda expostas. Dean correu para o irmão.

- Sam? Você está bem? Eu quase fiz uma besteira. Quase estraguei tudo!

- Eu estou bem Dean. Eu sabia que era ela.

- Como assim?

- Quando nos separamos ela me encontrou logo em seguida. Pediu-me para dançar com ela e eu não quis ir. Então ela ficou insistindo, e nós ficamos andando. Sem que ela percebesse, eu passava a mão cortada perto de quem eu achasse suspeito. Até que passei perto dela, e imediatamente ela me disse que estava morrendo de fome. Fome de mim, e me arrastou aqui pra fora. Não precisa ser um gênio.

- Porque não me ligou?

- Porque não deu tempo. E só vi sua mensagem agora. Graças a Deus que você não matou uma garota inocente!

- Pensei que você tinha dito que seu nome era Alexander. – Disse Emily, olhando acusadora para Dean. – Quem é o outro bonitão?

- Sou Sam Winchester, irmão de Dean, muito prazer.

- Então vocês são mesmo...

- Sim. Somos os irmãos Winchester. E posso te garantir que a parte mais verdadeira da lenda que você ouviu é que somos lindos. – Disse Dean num tom brincalhão.

- Espere aí? Lenda? Que história é essa? – Sam estava intrigado.

- Bem. Tenho alguns amigos caçadores. Eles dizem que vocês são uma lenda. Que matavam qualquer coisa sobrenatural, que ninguém era melhor que vocês. Mas que vocês morreram num acidente de carro, ou numa caçada a um demônio muito terrível. Outros dizem que vocês morreram na cadeia, cada um conta uma versão diferente. Só que pelo visto vocês estão bem vivos!

- Porque eles diriam uma coisa dessas? – Sam não se conformava.

- Ora, vai ver eles queriam acreditar que vocês eram lendas, pra não ter que encarar a realidade – Emily disse num tom amistoso.

- Que realidade? – Perguntou Dean, passando o braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto os três iam em direção ao Impala.

- Que vocês fazem o trabalho muito melhor, e ainda ganham as garotas no final!

- Ah, com certeza é isso! – Dean se gabava. – Quer que te deixe em algum lugar?

- Olha, se eu tiver escolha, então não!

- Como é?

- Não quero que me deixe, tá legal? Quero passar a noite com você! Preciso ser mais clara? – ela dizia isso e ria, divertindo-se com a expressão surpresa de Dean.

Sam caminhava logo atrás.

- Dean, Se não se importa, eu vou caminhar por aí tá? Preciso ficar sozinho um pouco. Talvez eu durma fora, não se preocupe comigo, tá? – Sam não estragaria por nada a noite do irmão.

- Claro Sammy... – Disse Dean suspirando. – Como as crianças crescem depressa...

Ele e Emily caíram na gargalhada, entraram no carro e rumaram para o hotel.

Emily acordou com o nascer do sol. Olhou para o lado. Suspirou. Apreciou mais um pouco aquele corpo nu, aquele homem que lhe levara às nuvens poucas horas atrás. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, passou de leve o dedo na ponta de seu nariz, com mais leveza ainda contornou com o mesmo dedo os lábios perfeitos. Teve vontade de beijá-lo, mas conteve-se, não queria acordá-lo. Ficou por muito tempo admirando sua beleza. Corria todos os contornos do seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos, era como se estivesse o desenhando. Debruçou-se sobre seu peito. Beijou seus mamilos. Subiu lentamente. Sentiu seu perfume, beijou seu pescoço. Assustou-se quando ele virou-se rapidamente e deitou em cima dela. Beijou-a com força. Não havia roupas para despir. Não havia tempo a perder.

Sam estava dormindo no carro quando ouviu uma batida no vidro. Assustou-se. Eram Dean e Emily. Dean trazia todas as coisas do quarto. Colocou-as no porta-malas. Sam foi para o banco de trás, ainda meio sonolento.

- Bom dia raio de sol, vamos embora? – disse Dean num bom humor que há um bom tempo Sam não via.

- Vamos sim. Bom dia Emily.

- Bom dia Sam. – a garota sorriu. Agora parecia um pouco sem jeito.

- Sabe uma coisa que ainda não faz sentido pra mim? – Sam começou, pensativo. – Quem esteve aqui antes da gente. Quem matou os vampiros da casa, e aquela no estúdio?

- EU! – Disse Emily, orgulhosa.

- VOCÊ??? – os irmãos se olharam perplexos.

- Eu ia te dizer isso antes de encontrarmos o Sam. Eu queria ser caçadora quando era mais nova. Quando eu descobri que espíritos eram reais. Um professor substituto de história que eu tive era caçador sabe. Quando eu tinha 14 anos vi ele destruir um espírito no colégio, à noite, quando fui lá pra roubar os gabaritos de uma prova.

- Que marginal você era! – Exclamou Dean, divertindo-se com a história.

- E então, o que houve? – Sam estava muito curioso.

- Bem, eu quase entrei em choque quando o vi queimando um corpo do lado de fora da escola, e então ele me explicou a verdade. Quer dizer. Só a parte sobre espíritos. Então eu decidi que queria ser caçadora. Li uns livros, achei que sabia tudo e quase me dei mal porque invoquei uns espíritos no cemitério. Então esse caçador me ensinou uma ou duas coisas sobre caçar. O que me mantém viva até hoje. Eu só protejo o lugar onde vivo. Quando percebi o que estava acontecendo, não podia deixar esses vampiros acabarem com a minha cidade. Mas eu tive problemas, não sou profissional como vocês, sabe?

- E porque você desistiu de ser caçadora? – perguntou Sam.

- O caçador me convenceu. Disse-me que não era seguro. Que era melhor eu ficar com a minha mãe e estudar, e apenas me defender quando fosse preciso.

- Isso não me parece suficiente para dissuadi-la – observou Dean.

- Ele me disse que tinha filhos. Que um demônio matou sua esposa, e era por isso que ele caçava. Se pudesse escolher, ele preferia que seus filhos tivessem a mãe, e pudessem ir pra escola, escolher o que queriam ser quando crescessem. Aquilo me tocou sabe? Meu pai morreu quando eu era bebê. Se eu tivesse que escolher um pai, com certeza seria aquele cara. Por isso eu segui o seu conselho.

Os irmãos se olhavam. Tinham um nó na garganta.

- Você lembra o nome desse caçador? – Perguntou Sam, a voz embargada, os olhos lacrimejando.

- Ele nunca me disse seu sobrenome. Ele me dizia pra chamá-lo de John, mas eu nem sei se era seu nome mesmo.

Dean apenas dirigia. Não conseguia dizer uma palavra. Sam chorava baixinho no banco de trás.

Emily percebeu que o clima mudou, mas entendeu que os irmãos não iriam falar nada.

- Posso escolher uma fita? – ela perguntou, desconversando e abrindo o porta-luvas.

A foto de John e os meninos caiu. Quando ela pegou a foto entendeu imediatamente. Lacrimejou também.

- O que houve com ele?

- Ele... – Dean estava contendo as lágrimas. – ele se foi há um tempo.

- Eu sinto muito. Muito mesmo. – Emily agora chorava.

Foram em silêncio até a casa dela. Dean encostou em frente ao portão. Emily desceu. Os garotos também. Todos já tinham parado de chorar, mas estavam muito emocionados. Emily abraçou Sam com força, como a um irmão. Ele retribuiu. Sentia-se ligado a ela de alguma forma. Ela olhou para Dean. Ele estava encostado no carro. Estendeu a mão para ela. Quando ela segurou a sua ele a puxou de encontro a seu corpo. Beijaram-se. Abraçaram-se e tornaram a se beijar.

- Venham me ver de vez em quando. – Emily queria acreditar nisso, mas ela sabia como era quando um caçador ia embora prometendo voltar logo.

- A gente vem! – exclamaram em uníssono, ambos querendo acreditar também.

Entraram no carro. Não conseguiram conversar durante algumas horas no caminho de volta à casa de Bobby, mas ambos se sentiam bem. Era tão bom conhecer pessoas que conviveram com John. Pessoas que tinham algo pra contar que eles não soubessem.

Fazia com que se sentissem perto dele novamente.


End file.
